spice_and_wolffandomcom-20200213-history
Holo
Holo (ホロ Horo) is a female wolf deity and the lead of the light novel and anime series Spice & Wolf. Character Background Holo is a wolf harvest deity that was bound to the town of Pasloe, ensuring a bountiful harvest for the residents. As the villagers became more self-reliant with time, however, Holo was neglected and, feeling unneeded, skipped town with the traveling merchant, Lawrence, by 'jumping' from the villagers' wheat to Lawrence's wheat in his cart. She longs to return to Yoitsu, her snowy homeland, and makes a contract with Lawrence to accompany her there. Appearance Holo is perhaps best described in her own words: "At certain times, Holo will appear in the village in the form of a pretty young woman, and she is always seen as a mid-adolescent. A lovely figure, she has long flowing hair as well as wolf ears and a beautiful dark brown tail with a splash of white at the end." In her human form, Holo appears as a fifteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and red eyes, although she still retains her wolf ears and tail. Due to her trademark ears and tails, Holo often has to wear baggy clothing that hides her unusual features, which she dislikes as she adores her tail. Holo's 'true' form is a giant brown wolf, much larger than any human, although she can only revert to this form when given a offering of wheat or fresh blood. Personality Holo is often considered to be flirtatious and manipulative with Lawrence. Throughout the series, she often mocks Lawrence's manhood by calling him a child, and questioning his negotiating skills. However, Holo is very soft on the inside and has a real deep fear of being alone. She also is a bit of an alchoholic, often drinking when having the chance to and usually getting drunk because of it. Quotes *"I am not so grand, not as a god. I am Holo, and Holo is all that I am." (Season 1, Episode 1) *"I am Holo the Wise Wolf, and I am a very proud wolf." (Season 1, Episode 1) *"Really? One true god did everything, and the humans are merely borrowing it? Nature is not a thing which can be created by someone." (Season 1, Episode 2) *"I do not want to wake from my dream and discover that I am all alone. I am tired of being alone! I do not want to be cold! I do not want to be lonely!" (to Lawrence, Season 1, Episode 4) *"I am pretty, so human males have been known to fall for me. Some would be wise to remember I am too strong for a human." (Season 1, Episode 5) All quotes are from the English dub of the anime adaptation. Trivia *There has been confusion on whether or not her name is spelled Horo or Holo. Yen Press has said that they were instructed by the Japanese licensor that her name was indeed Holo, and Funimation has also used Holo in the English dub of the anime. Category:Characters